


Jimmy ValmerxReader

by shotaboy



Series: Jimmy ValmerxReader [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Reader Insert, trigger warning: cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N)= Your name<br/>K/N= Kingdom name<br/>because yolo am I right??<br/>Not a song writer nor do I know how to South Park soooo</p><p>///shot to death</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jimmy ValmerxReader - The Bard and his Princess

(Y/N) was the princess of the (K/N) kingdom. (K/N) was a close ally to the Drow Elves’ kingdom. (Y/N) has developed a crush on the Elves’ royal Bard, Jimmy. In fact, Jimmy and (Y/N) were pretty close. Jimmy would write songs and share them with (Y/N). Some songs would be for fun while some were for battle. Today Jimmy happened to write a song and you were excited to hear it, he always came up with creative songs. You went over to his house, passed through the Inn of the Giggling Donkey, and knocked on his bedroom door.  
“C-come in.” Jimmy stuttered.  
You couldn’t help but chuckle quietly at his stutter, you thought it was cute. You opened the door and walked in.  
“Kyle said you wanted me?”  
“Yes. I wanted to sh-share my new song with y-you.”  
You smiled, “Alright, let’s hear it.”  
Jimmy took a deep breath and began playing his song.  
“There is a maiden from (K-K/N), she didn’t fight much but boy was she a-awesome. I love her so dearly so I stutter a lot, so will you date me, cause I love you a lot.”  
I blushed at that ending. “Yes! I will date you Jimmy!” you smiled widely and hugged him. “I love you too.”  
Jimmy looked proud of himself and he lightly kissed you.


	2. JimmyxReader - Dorks and Videogames

Today you, (Y/N), were going over to your best friend’s (and crush) house to play the new video game with him. It wasn’t Cartman, it wasn’t Kenny; it was the handicapped dork, Jimmy. You and Jimmy had been friends for years now. Like most times, your parents refused to give you permission but you snuck out anyways. You arrived at Jimmy’s house and knocked on the door. His parents let you in and you went up to his bedroom.   
“Hey, Jimmy.” You said with a smile on your face.   
“H-hello (Y/N).”   
You sat down on the bed next to him as he had already set up the game on his PlayStation. You had both been excited for the new (favorite videogame series) game. Jimmy selected “new game” and started the game. 

After you two had played the game for several hours you decided to start heading home.  
“It’s getting dark, I should go.”  
“W-wait, (Y/N).”  
You looked at him and he pressed his lips against yours.  
“I love you, (Y-Y/N).”  
You face became painted red as you smiled.  
“I love you too, Jimmy.”


	3. Crippled Couple

Your name was (Y/N) and you had recently been crippled. You had been pushed down and fell a long way, breaking your legs. You had decided to get advice from your best friend and crush, Jimmy, who was obviously crippled as well. You were going to him for advice because you didn’t want to let your new disability keep you down. 

You walked over to his house, knocking on his door. His parents let you in and you walked up the stairs. It was a bit difficult for you since you were new to all of this but you eventually made it. You knocked on his bedroom door and he came out.   
“Hey, Jimmy.” You said, trying to not look too disappointed.   
Jimmy just looked at you with a surprised look. “W-what happened to you, (Y-Y/N)?”  
“I was pushed and I fell a long way. But, I came looking for advice.”  
Jimmy pulled you into his room and you two sat on his bed.  
“All I have to s-say is you just find thing to keep you h-happ… h-h-happ.. ha.. happ- h-happy!”  
You nodded. “Then I already know what I need.”  
“W-what do you need?”  
“You.” You smiled softly.  
Jimmy’s face became flushed.  
You smiled and gave him a soft kiss. “I love you.”  
“I l-l-l…. l-l-love you too, (Y/N).”


	4. What a Great Audience

Today your crush Jimmy was performing stand-up comedy in the middle of the town. You were in the front of the crowd, laughing at all of his jokes.  
“W-wow, what a great a-audience.” He said.  
You smiled up at him as he told another joke. Luckily he didn’t notice your weird-ass puppy-dog eyes you had been staring at him with.

You had spent nearly all day listening to his jokes. Most people had eventually left but you had stayed the entire time. He came down from the stage and walked up to you.  
“Hey, thanks for sticking around (Y-Y/N).”  
“No problem, Jimmy. I would never bail out on my favorite comedian.” You smiled.  
His face became painted a light pink. “I am your favorite c-comedian?”  
You nodded.  
He came closer to you and kissed you right in front of the crowd. Some people were grossed out, some went “aww”. Either way, you both were satisfied and that’s all that mattered right now.


	5. A/N: News?

Just here to say about why I haven't been updating since Friday. Well, I'm starting to get a bit of a writer's block and I was busy this weekend. I had gone to an amusement park with my family on Friday, I went shopping the next day, and obviously(?) on Sunday it was Easter so we had gone to have Easter Dinner. Then I got sick yesterday from dinner on Easter. Lovely right? Well, there might be slow updates until the end of the school year because of tests and all that lovely stuff. Well, thanks for reading my fanfic and such guys, see ya! <3


	6. I Got Shitty Braces

You sighed. You had just gotten your braces on. You felt embarrassed around anyone who hadn’t had to go through the same pain so you decided to visit someone who has; your crush Jimmy. Your parents had left you alone for some dumb reason so you left your house alone. Luckily they had a spare house key so you were able to lock the doors before leaving. At least you weren’t a dumbass like they were.

You walked up to the front door of Jimmy’s house and knocked. There was no response until you knocked a second time. You had expected Jimmy’s parents to be standing in the front door but this time Jimmy himself had answered.  
“Oh, hello, (Y/N).”  
You normally would’ve greeted him with words but your braces made you speak weird so you just waved.  
“W-what’s wrong, (Y-Y/N)?”  
You shook your head, “Nothing.”  
He blinked, “Did you get b-braaa…braaceee….braceee…..br-bra-braces?”  
You nodded, “Yeah, and I feel thuper weird.”  
He smiled at your lisp, “You’ll get used to it eventually.”  
“I know, it hurts my lipth too…” you frowned.  
He smiled “Want me to help with that?”  
He pressed his lips against yours.  
“I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter came out REALLY late. Next week is testing so there most likely won't be a chapter until early May. This chapter honestly didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to either. Once more, I apologize.


End file.
